


take a bite of my heart tonight

by yeastlings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Anal Sex, Bratty Hinata & Fed-up Atsumu, Breathplay, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Implied Murder, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Painplay, Rape Roleplay, They're Actually Lovey Dovey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeastlings/pseuds/yeastlings
Summary: Work has been swamped and Atsumu is stressed out: being a salaried worker is hard on anyone, especially when their job description is "hitman-for-hire." Luckily for him, Hinata has a plan for some on-the-job relaxation. AKA the MSBY Black Jackals are professional hitmen with mundane life problems.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 182





	take a bite of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trilobites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trilobites/gifts).



> For trilobites, the biggest and brightest sun in my life.
> 
> Everyone is an adult and everything is consensual. Still, mind the tags and don't proceed if anything gives you pause. Thanks in advance for reading and heeding this warning.

Hinata was asking for it. He’d been all over Atsumu as soon as he came back to the van, despite Atsumu’s repeated reminders that he didn’t like to be interrupted while he was monitoring a job. Bokuto had gone home already—apparently tonight was his five-year anniversary with Akaashi and he totally, absolutely, couldn’t be late for their dinner reservation—and Sakusa was cleaning up the target’s apartment.

Atsumu always stayed until Sakusa finished cleaning. Not because he was overly concerned about him, but because he couldn’t relax knowing that he’d left any part of the job unsupervised. Until the location was pristine and the only thing that remained was a faint hint of nutmeg, anything could go wrong. Atsumu was the control tower. He was there to make sure that _nothing_ went wrong.

“Make sure you check the corners behind furniture,” Atsumu said over the comm. “Last thing we want is another over-eager cop checkin’ every inch and findin’ the bloodstains you forgot to scrub.”

“That was _one time_ ,” Sakusa snapped. “And it was behind a grandfather clock! How was I supposed to know the blood would get in there, too?”

“Blood gets everywhere, ya drip. I thought that’s why you’re the cleaner. You’re supposed to be anal about that kind of shit and triple check everything.”

“Miya, do you mind getting off my ass and letting me do _my_ job?”

Next to Atsumu, Hinata giggled. Atsumu scowled at him. He’d told Hinata he didn’t have to wait around, but he’d insisted on staying. Atsumu had chalked it up to clinginess until Hinata tried to climb into his lap. Atsumu had shoved him off, feeling a little indulgent since they hadn’t gotten quality time for a while, only for Hinata to loop his arm through Atsumu’s and press up against him. He was nuzzling the side of Atsumu’s neck now and sniffing appreciatively at his hair.

Atsumu muted the comm on his end. He could still hear Sakusa, but Sakusa wouldn’t be able to hear him. He looked down at Hinata. “Puppy.”

Hinata smiled wide and guileless. “Tsumu-san?”

Atsumu grabbed his face and squeezed. “What have I told you about botherin’ me while I’m working?”

“Ouch! Tsumu-san, this hurts!”

Atsumu dug his fingers in deeper. The rough material of his gloves was already leaving marks on Hinata’s soft cheeks. “What. Did. I. Say?”

“Okay, okay, I get it! You said you’d make me real sorry. Can you let go now, please?”

Atsumu did let go, but only so he could fist Hinata’s collar and heave him into the back of the van. Hinata landed on his ass with a loud yelp. The shock seemed to temporarily stun him; all he did was stare with wide eyes as Atsumu replaced his headphones with an ear piece and joined him in the back.

Shoving Hinata down with a foot to his chest, Atsumu said, “Kinda seems like you _want_ me to make you sorry. That the case, puppy?”

Hinata’s chest was rising and falling rapidly underneath Atsumu’s foot. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes bright. “Oh, no, not at all, Tsumu-san.”

“Then why have you been botherin’ the shit out of me all night?”

Hinata grinned. “Hmm…Because I’m starving for some attention?”

A vein throbbed in Atsumu’s temple. He was genuinely a little bit pissy. It wasn’t his fault that they hadn’t gotten to spend a lot of time together. The Black Jackals Agency had been inundated with jobs, and Meian was so eager to edge out the Schweiden Adlers that he’d accepted all of them despite Atsumu’s protests that they didn’t have the personnel. It was tough on everyone, but Hinata, Bokuto, and Sakusa were only responsible for their specialized tasks. Atsumu was responsible for coordinating all of them so they could be at their most efficient and get the job done as quickly as possible. In other words, Hinata _depended_ on him being busy to stay employed and safe.

But that wasn’t enough for him, because he was a greedy little monster and he wanted everything. Atsumu frowned down at him, and Hinata’s smile widened. “Are you going to give me attention now, Tsumu-san?”

He was a greedy little monster, and Atsumu loved him for it. Not to mention, he looked good trapped underneath Atsumu like this. Usually Atsumu was the one who liked to be roughed up, but every once in a while he could be persuaded to flip their roles and give it to Hinata good.

He crouched down, straddling Hinata’s waist and fisting a hand in his hair. Giving it a sharp yank, he said, “You plannin’ on fighting back, puppy?”

Hinata moaned, the curve of his throat dappled by the blinking lights of Atsumu’s surveillance equpiment. “Oh, every step of the way.”

“Good. You know how to stop me if you really want to.”

He started with Hinata’s neck, sucking dark red hickeys onto the tender skin. Hinata clawed at his back and cried out, “Tsumu-san, stop! You’re hurting me!”

He was loud, but the van was thoroughly soundproofed. Even if someone outside stood with their ears pressed right up against it, they wouldn’t have heard a single peep. Atsumu bit harder, not stopping until he’d decorated the side of Hinata’s neck with a column of hickeys. Hinata succeeded in yanking Atsumu’s shirt free from his waistband and slid his hand underneath it, raking his fingernails along Atsumu’s bare skin.

“Fuck,” Atsumu grunted. The pain was getting him all worked up. He unzipped Hinata’s jacket and pushed his shirt up until it was bunched underneath his armpits. Hinata’s nipples stiffened immediately in the air-conditioned cool of the van.

“Your tits look real excited to see me,” Atsumu said, tweaking one of them.

Hinata slapped him across the face. “Don’t touch me!”

Atsumu shuddered with the wave of arousal that swept through him. That was right. Just because he was giving it to Hinata tonight didn’t mean that he couldn’t enjoy some pain for himself. Cheek throbbing, he squeezed Hinata’s face and shook it back and forth roughly. “I’ll touch you anywhere I want, ‘cause right now, I’m makin’ you my little bitch.”

“No! Let go of me!”

“Don’t be shy. I know this is what you were beggin’ for all night.”

Atsumu bent his head and swirled his tongue around one of Hinata’s nipples before taking it into his mouth. He sucked hard, not for Hinata’s enjoyment but for his own, savoring the feel of the stiff and swollen nub between his lips. Hinata shoved his shoulders and pulled on his hair to no avail. Atsumu switched to the other nipple and put some teeth in it, which made Hinata’s voice crack.

“Stop, stop, please. It hurts!”

“You’re startin’ to sound really one note. You sure you’re tryin’ all that hard? Maybe you secretly want this.”

Hinata glared at him with watery eyes. He always got riled up when Atsumu teased him. “I don’t want anything to do with you, you disgusting pig.”

“That so? Didn’t seem that way when you were slobberin’ all over me.”

“I wasn’t slobbering!”

“Okay, puppy. Whatever makes you feel better.”

He got off Hinata and hooked his fingers under the waistband of his sweatpants. When Hinata tried to kick him away, he growled and wrapped his other hand around his throat.

He said, “You know, I’ve been real patient with you. But now you’re kind of startin’ to get on my nerves. How ‘bout you try behavin’ for once?”

He tightened his grip slowly. Study and practice meant that he knew where and how hard to press to constrict Hinata’s breathing without damaging any nerves. Still, there were no guarantees when it came to breathplay, so he only savored a few seconds of Hinata gasping and clawing at his hand before he let go.

Hinata sucked in shuddering breaths and spat out, “Fuck you.”

Atsumu smiled. “You want it real bad tonight, huh? S’okay. I’ve been pretty hungry, too.”

He peeled his gloves off and tossed them aside. Then he pinched the bridge of Hinata’s nose and said, “Open up, puppy. Time for a treat.”

Hinata held his breath for an impressive number of seconds before he gave up and opened his mouth. Atsumu barely let him get a breath in before he shoved two fingers inside. Hinata immediately bit him. He hissed in pain. “Fuck! You’re a serious pain in the ass, you know that?”

He forced his fingers in deeper until they hit the back of Hinata’s throat and he gagged. Atsumu fucked his throat in rough, shallow thrusts, until tears beaded in the corner of his eyes and drool trailed past his lips. Atsumu pulled his fingers out and stroked Hinata’s bottom lip, smearing saliva across it. “What do you say? Wanna behave now?”

Hinata shook his head, but his eyes were hazy with lust and he only put up a token resistance when Atsumu pulled his pants down. His self-control was hanging on by a mere thread. Just a little more, and Atsumu would have him begging for his cock like he’d wanted to all night.

He gathered Hinata’s legs together and pushed them towards his chest until he was bent in half at the waist. He had a feeling that Hinata had prepared for this, and that feeling was confirmed when he ran a finger over the rim of Hinata’s hole and it came away slick.

“Fuck,” he breathed, lightheaded with arousal. “Not slobberin’ for it, but you got your hole all cleaned and slicked up for cock?”

At that, Hinata rallied a little and said, “Who said it’s for _your_ cock?”

Atsumu gritted his teeth. Hinata had the nerve to goad Atsumu into fucking him on the job, and now he was teasing him about sleeping with someone else? It was all talk, but Hinata also loved flirting with colleagues and targets alike where he knew Atsumu could hear, all so he could rile him up. Enough was enough.

“Yeah? Well, even if it isn’t, I don’t give a fuck. I’m gonna use your hole anyway.”

He reached into the pocket of Hinata’s jacket, and sure enough there was a travel-sized bottle of lube there. No condom, though. So that was how he wanted it. Atsumu flicked the cap open and emptied half the bottle’s contents onto the backs of Hinata’s thighs. He ignored Hinata’s yelp of indignation, working his cock free from his pants so he could rut it between Hinata’s lubed thighs.

“Get. Off. Me. You pig!” Hinata panted, clawing at his face and neck.

Atsumu gripped Hinata’s thighs in either hand, pressing them more tightly together. Hinata’s futile squirming felt as good as the friction on his cock as he fucked his thighs. Best of all was the pain that seared through him every time Hinata scratched his face or neck. He was definitely leaving welts. Atsumu shuddered.

“Yeah, keep doin’ that. It gets my cock real hard when you’re all feisty like this.”

“Shut up,” Hinata wailed. “Shut up, shut up! Let go of me!”

Atsumu’s cock was properly hard and slicked up now. He poured the remaining lube over Hinata’s hole before lining himself up with it and pushing inside.

“Oh fuck, _puppy_ ,” he gasped.

Hinata really had prepared well. Atsumu pushed inside with little resistance, until his hips were flush with the back of Hinata’s thighs. He took a moment to simply enjoy the feeling of being buried inside Hinata. Then he rocked his hips forward, fucking Hinata in slow, deep thrusts that made Hinata’s mouth fall open on a guttural moan.

“Tsumu-san, please,” he slurred. “Oh please, please, please!”

There went his self control. Atsumu didn’t have much left either, but he was good and worked up now and he wanted to get the most out of this little round. “Please what? Please stop?” He slowed down until he was barely moving inside Hinata.

“Please! You know what I mean!”

“Nah, actually I don’t. You’re gonna have to spell it out for me.”

Hinata sobbed. It wasn’t cute crying, either. His face was red and snot trailed from his nose as he struggled in Atsumu’s grasp, unable to even fuck himself on Atsumu’s cock in his current position. Finally he wailed, “Fuck me, Tsumu-san! Make me your bitch, please!”

That was as long as Atsumu could hold on. He swore and started fucking Hinata again, this time pulling almost all the way out before ramming back inside. He kept up a punishing pace, one that had no consideration for Hinata’s comfort or enjoyment. Not that it seemed to matter. Hinata’s head fell back, exposing his throat and the line of hickeys up its side, as he screamed for Atsumu. His cock was stiff and bouncing against his stomach with every thrust.

“Whose bitch are you?” Atsumu demanded.

“Yours,” Hinata cried. “I’m your bitch!”

“Yeah, that’s right. You gonna keep tellin’ me you didn’t get your hole ready for me?”

Hinata shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry—sorry I teased you, Tsumu-san! I j-just wanted you to rail me with your big, fat cock!”

Atsumu moaned. He could feel his orgasm building up. “Tell me how much you like my cock.”

“I love it! It’s so hard and so good, it’s the only one my hole wants. Oh, Tsumu-san, please cream me up with it!”

Atsumu cried out and buried himself deep inside Hinata as his orgasm hit. He held onto Hinata, shuddering as his cock emptied its load. Hinata didn’t even wait for him to pull out before he started working his cock. It only took a few sharp tugs before he was creaming his own stomach and calling out for Atsumu.

Atsumu pulled out with a groan and collapsed next to Hinata, throwing an arm over his chest. “Fuck,” he mumbled. “You wrung me out, puppy.”

“Mm, it was good though, wasn’t it? You sure got a lot of pent up aggression out.”

“Like that wasn’t what you were aiming for!”

The other end of the comm line crackled, and Sakusa’s voice was in his ear: “Miya, I’m done. And yes, I checked _every_ nook and cranny.” There was the sound of a door opening and closing, and the clang of Sakusa’s supplies as he went down the stairs.

“Fuck! Shouyou, get up, Omi Omi’s comin’ back.”

“Oh, shit.”

They scrambled upright, hastily cleaning up with the wipes that Sakusa insisted on keeping in the van. Atsumu crammed his dick back into his pants, not even bothering to tuck his shirt again. Hinata had a harder time of it. He grimaced as he pulled his sweatpants back up. “Tsumu-san…your cum is dripping down my thighs.”

Atsumu squawked. “You’re the one who didn’t bring a condom!”

“Well, even if I had, where would we have tossed it?”

“I dunno—at Omi Omi’s face?”

They started laughing and barely managed to cram themselves back into their seats before the van’s back doors opened and Sakusa stepped inside. He shut the doors behind him and took a long, hard look at Atsumu and Hinata’s disheveled states, and then at the floor of the van before deliberately seating himself on an overturned bucket in the furthest corner.

Atsumu contained his wheezing so he could unmute his mic and contact Meian: “All cleaned up. We’re goin’ back now.”

Hinata was still doubled over the dashboard, his shoulders shaking. Atsumu thwapped him on the back before turning the key in the ignition and starting up the engine. For the first time in several weeks, he didn’t feel any tension or worry. When they got home, he would help Hinata clean up and give him some proper attention.

As they headed back to brief Meian on the job, all was silent except for the muffled sounds of Hinata’s laughter. That is, until Sakusa’s voice came from the back with all the indignation of a martyr on his cross: “For the record: you two fucking disgust me.”

“Oh shut up, Omi-kun. It’s not like we threw the condom in your face or anythin’.”

Hinata’s restraint broke again and the van sped through the empty nighttime streets, ringing with the peals of his laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Neon Trees' "Animal," AKA the song every ship must vibe with before it passes my test of approval. 
> 
> This story happened because I took one look at [this art](https://twitter.com/sam53994966/status/1263535086466564096?s=20) and lost my whole goddamn mind. It was a joy to write a story where the characters are experienced at kink and really love & trust one another. It allows them to bring a playful element to an otherwise intense/heavy kink, which is something I want to explore more in my writing. Not that kink SHOULDN'T be approached with the utmost care & seriousness--that's how it stays sane & safe. It's just that it can and should also be fun! 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading this story. Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Subscribe to my author page if you'd like to be notified when I post something new. Otherwise you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ninetalesk).


End file.
